dumbways2diefandomcom-20200213-history
Loopy
Loopy is a periwinkle blue character from Dumb Ways to Die 2 the Games, who starred in the Let the Training Begin trailer. His name is revealed from Dumb Ways to Die App page from Facebook. Personality As revealed on the Dumb Ways to Die App page from Facebook, Loopy is enthusiastic and likes to think he could likely succeed in sports, and hence tends to overestimate and push himself really hard. However, Loopy is somehow awkward, and extremely accident prone, tending to get injuries in dumbest ways possible – this is evident in the first trailer for the games. Trailers Let the Training Begin In the trailer, Loopy was the character who was impaled in the eye with a javelin, and later on, hit in the lower belly with the hammer and chain. SplintersWatch.jpg|Loopy as he watches the oncoming javelin... SplintersImpaled1.jpg|...as the javelin impales his eye... SplintersSkewered.jpg|...and he ends up skewered. SplintersHammer.jpg|And then along comes a hammer... SplintersFlag.jpg|...and that's that for Loopy. Sprint Training Loopy is seen racing against a live action human, both on the treadmills. In an attempt to either speed up the treadmill to catch up, or to steady himself by grabbing the rails, he fails by tripping over and suffers a messy death by treadmill. Splinters SprintTraining Run1.jpeg|Loopy running with a human Splinters SprintTraining Sweating.jpeg|Starting to tire... Splinters SprintTraining Sweatband.jpeg|Sweatband falls off Splinters SprintTraining TripReach.jpeg|Loopy about to reach treadmill button Splinters SprintTraining TripOhNo.jpeg|He trips on his shoelace... Splinters SprintTraining TripThud.jpeg|Falls smack on his face... Splinters SprintTraining TripOuch.jpeg|And... Splinters SprintTraining Splat.jpeg|Splat! He's dead. Leg Training Loopy is seen seated in a leg weights machine, as his live action trainer fits weights to it. With regards to Loopy's enthusiasm that he could successfully complete the leg training, the weights prove too much for Loopy, and he predictably suffers a messy death as the machine closes in on him. His messy death is reminiscent to Mr. Eyeballs when his head explodes; the eyeballs are different. Splinters Leg MuscleFlex.jpg|Loopy demonstrates his feeble strength... Splinters LegTraining SplintersAndTrainer.jpg|...as his trainer preps the weights for him... Splinters LegTraining Uhoh.jpg|However, the weights are too heavy for Loopy... Splinters LegTraining SplatOuch.jpg|...and he messily caves in. Splinters LegTraining Mess.jpg|Unlucky Loopy, leaving behind a mess. Trivia * He resembles a smallish, or child-stage Blue Peanut due to his similar colour and a single tooth protruding from his mouth * He is the main character to feature in the Dumbwaystodie.com website after the overhaul, as part of the Sports Trio * He is slated to feature in some of the minigames, as disclosed by Metro through sneak peeks. * A running gag in the first two trailers - Leg Training and Sprint Training - is that he endures a messy death. dwtd_hero.png Splinters 4.png|Loopy in spin class (cycling) Splinters 3.png|Loopy in weight training Splinters 2.png|Loopy in leg training Splinters 1.png|Loopy in sprint training (treadmill) Pole vaults and thunderstorms… A winning combination!.jpg Avalanches don’t make the best house guests.jpg A shocking result.jpg PhoneOffTracks.jpeg Loopy ScissorStab.jpeg LoopyHammerThrow.jpeg RunWithScissors Sprint.jpeg DWT2 DumbDome LoopyThud.jpeg DWT2 DumbDome LoopyImpale.jpeg DWTD2 DumbDome LoopySpy.jpeg DWTD2 LoopyWarmup.jpeg Loopy WheelOfMisfortune.jpeg Appicon2.png Whell of Fortune.jpg Dynamite doesn’t really make a good baton.jpg Scissors in the eye. Ouch!.jpg Who makes a pool that small!？.jpg Loopy TwoLivesLeft.jpeg Still can’t tie my shoes!.jpg DWTD2 Slide.jpg DWTD2 LoopyDynamite.jpeg|Loopy as he appears in the newspaper ad, commemorating the release of the game. Category:All Pages Category:Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Male Characters Category:Blue characters Category:Characters with Official Names Category:Sports Trio